


draw you in like gravity

by baeconandeggs, uwubyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Smut, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwubyun/pseuds/uwubyun
Summary: Born in one of the royal families on Earth – Baekhyun is set to have a very bright future ahead of him especially when he is the youngest son of the family and a carrier to continue his family’s bloodline. Never in his wildest dream that he would be forced to mate with an alien commander just for diplomatic purposes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 29
Kudos: 449
Collections: BAE2020





	draw you in like gravity

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE343  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** at the end

Baekhyun stirred awake from his slumber, despite being in a different place than earth he sure can sleep comfortably and treat it as his own home. The smaller stretched his tired limbs with moans escaped from his plush lips. Even with his uneventful circumstances, he is glad that they provide him with a cozy bed and pillows.

A chuckled coming from the room, Baekhyun immediately opened his eyes searching for the source of the voice. That’s when he saw him – his husband is leaning on the wall with arms crossing on his chest.

“Good sleep?” The man with the deep voice asked him, and Baekhyun swore that his voice really does a thing for him.

“Y-Yeah” 

Totally aware of his current state, Baekhyun snuggled himself in a duvet – hiding his exposed body from the taller prying eyes. Well, Baekhyun only wears an oversized t-shirt with underwear to sleep because it makes him feel comfortable. His thighs and collarbones are free to see by anyone that steps in his bedroom, in this case, his almost one-week husband.

The man finally takes a step closer to Baekhyun.

“There’s nothing to hide from me, babe,” He said but it only made Baekhyun almost disappear on the bed and duvet that was covering him. 

“Cute, but you need to eat breakfast. It’s almost passed nine”

Baekhyun gasped and immediately got up from his bed.

“Why does no one wake me up?” The ebony-haired man complained. Baekhyun is not really an early bird but, because he is still in his ‘in-law’ house for a week after their wedding, he needs to at least make a good impression of him to them. After all, it’s his last day here before Chanyeøl brought him to his house. 

Just thinking about living in the same roof with different species already creeped him out, to be honest.

Even though their appearance looks a lot like a human, their supernatural power and odd eyes tell them otherwise. They are indeed superior to humans, it’s not surprising that the human race is below them and gave Baekhyun as their sacrifice to secure the earth's prosperity. Well, they said that it’s for diplomatic purposes. But, Baekhyun is alone on this strange planet without any human contact, for sure he is a sacrifice.

“Don’t worry, I told them that you’re exhausted from last night”

What?

It takes him a few seconds before his brain finally processes what the alien uttered. Both of his cheeks instantly grew red from embarrassment.

“You pervert alie—” Baekhyun about to throw a pillow to Chanyeøl but the taller man simply walked away from him as if he didn’t admit that he said something scandalous to his own family.

“Oh, we will depart for our home this evening,” He said before going out of the room, not even bothering to listen to his complaint.

The moment Chanyeøl closed the door, Baekhyun immediately buried his head on the pillow and let out muffled pathetic whines. Baekhyun still doesn’t understand the taller ones yet, of course, their marriage only entered one-week-old. But he is nothing like how Baekhyun imagined a being like him would act. He always imagines that their species would act brutal and barbaric, considering how much power they hold and how humans have been afraid of them since the day they discovered earth and human.

Not to mention that Chanyeøl is their military commander, the highest-ranking position among his people after their leader.

So, of course, Baekhyun would think that he will be treated badly because of his husband’s status in EXODUEX, the planet that he is currently living. The reason why they called their planet EXODEUX is that they have two moons and two different eye colors. That’s what he was being told when he was in school. 

However, Chanyeøl’s personality surprised him. 

He is very playful as he always teased him the moment he laid his eyes on the human but at the same time, he oozes with charisma and charm. Baekhyun noticed that everyone on this planet respects him, his ranking is one of the reasons but the taller himself is very charismatic. Every movement of his makes people stop and stare, well he is quite good-looking no – actually, the most handsome guy Baekhyun ever met. The people must have shared the same thought as him too. 

He heard from the maids chattering that Chanyeøl was the most sought bachelor on this planet. Baekhyun also discovered that Chanyeøl rejected every offer of marriage because he needs to focus on his career as the commander. However, he can’t reject Baekhyun because their marriage is for diplomatic purposes between the two planets. 

And he will do anything for the sake of his planet.

Just the thought of it truly makes Baekhyun bitter. He used to imagine himself getting married to someone that he loves and leading a beautiful life together in the countryside and growing a farm together while raising their kids in a peaceful environment.

But here he is.

In the middle of the most protected city on this planet with a husband that he barely knows.

Seriously, he should have escaped from his house the moment his father breaks the news that he will get married to EXODUEX’s military commander. But at that time, he thinks that he should be a filial son and doing his duty as the youngest prince of the east kingdom. Among many princes on earth, they choose him for this marriage that’s why, for his people and the human race, he is willing to sacrifice himself.

To be honest, it wasn’t that bad living here. Everyone treated him very nicely, even his in-law seems to be quite affectionate to him. They said that they want to protect him at all costs because of the fact that he doesn’t have any special power like the rest of their species.

Baekhyun sighed, thinking of his situation right now. Well, life must go on and he doesn’t want anyone to wait for him today. So, he takes a bath and prepares himself to go to his newlywed house.

Baekhyun shuddered by the thought that he and Chanyeøl will live together from now on.

No more separate bedroom, that’s what Chanyeøl said before. 

-

After bidding goodbye to his in-laws, Baekhyun and Chanyeøl went to their home. Their home is heavily guarded and located in the heart of the most protected city on this planet. This is because of Chanyeøl’s status as the general gained him many enemies and threats. Unfortunately, this situation also affects Baekhyun as he is Chanyeøl’s spouse.

Baekhyun's mouth gape in awe as soon as he arrived at their home. This house is enormous, bigger than his own house. No screw that, it is bigger than any house he ever saw. The house is built like a palace, surrounded by a beautiful garden and a fountain.

Are they seriously going to live in this house?

“Why is this house so big?” So, Baekhyun decided to ask.

Chanyeøl looked at Baekhyun and chuckled seeing the smaller bewildered expression.

“A big house for a big family”

“But, it’s only us two,” Baekhyun argues.

“Nope, us and our five children”

Baekhyun blushed profusely upon hearing that. This alien wants him to bear that many children. What does he think Baekhyun is? A birthing factory?

“Why? Should we add more?” Chanyeøl teased when Baekhyun grew quiet.

“Stop it!” Baekhyun whined, hiding his face on his small palms. Annoyed by how this man won’t stop teasing him ever since their first meeting. 

The actions caused Chanyeøl to smile with satisfaction. Content by how Baekhyun can get flustered fast just by him teasing the human a little bit– it’s easy to read the younger.

“Let’s get inside now, shall we?” The taller one offers him a very charming smile, Baekhyun nodded with pouts still decorating on his face.

The interior design of this house is magnificent. It’s nothing like how his house back on the earth looks like. Sure, he did live in a palace before but because the east kingdom is the smallest kingdom back on earth and they are also the poorest compared to others, the royal family lives in quite a pitiful palace that even a mansion is more luxurious than their so-called palace. 

Meanwhile, the house right here is looking more like a grand palace that he never stepped his foot before.

The house was given by the government to Chanyeøl because of his contribution to the planet. But, Chanyeøl said he designed everything inside this house to Baekhyun's liking and wanted to make him feel like a home to the human. He is aware that Baekhyun is still awkward with this planet and that’s why he put a lot of effort to make sure that he is comfortable in this house.

And Baekhyun is really grateful for that because right now he is already in love with this house. 

-

But still, no matter how in love he is in this house what is the point when your own husband is not even with you?

Chanyeøl is never here with him, after moving into this house. The taller just goes straight to his work as if he doesn’t even have a husband in the first place. The latter said that he needs to settle lots of urgent matters since he has been absent for a week because of his ‘honeymoon’.

Sure, Baekhyun is still awkward to be alone with him, but aren’t they supposed to close the gap and get to know each other? Even if this is an arranged marriage, should they at least be comfortable with one another?

Baekhyun sighed for the nth time before sipping a cup of chamomile tea, why did his life become like this? 

He really should have got married to an ordinary guy and live on the outskirts of the village while growing vegetables and chickens.

Not to this busy alien who seems to forget that he has a husband waiting for him.

His eyes fixate on the beautiful garden; it seems like the roses start to blooms. The garden will become more beautiful by then, he thought. Even though this is not his ideal life at least, he has this garden to make him forget that he is in the middle of the most protected city on the planet.

It's been almost three weeks since the last time Baekhyun saw Chanyeøl in flesh, most of the time he would see his husband on the news. When Baekhyun scrolled down to see the comments, most of the people were envious of Baekhyun for getting married to their commander and could see him every day and taking care of him.

What a joke.

The truth is, he saw Chanyeøl just as much as they saw him on the news.

Just when Baekhyun is about to finish the rest of his tea, his aide comes to him to deliver news that his husband is at home right now.

Baekhyun doesn’t waste any time, he immediately walks to where Chanyeøl is right now which is in their bedroom – more like his own bedroom since the latter never sleeps on the bed since the day they move in.

The smaller barged inside the room without knocking on the door but instantly regret after opening the door. What served inside the room is a shirtless Chanyeøl with only his pants on with a dry towel in his hand – probably wanting to take a bath.

Baekhyun's face turns red upon seeing Chanyeøl’s body for the first time. No, this is his first time seeing someone else's body other than his and the fact that he is only seeing the upper part of it already make him this embarrassed. 

The smaller let out a little shriek, he immediately turned around. Refuse to see any of his husband's bare body.

Perhaps because of his reaction, Chanyeøl instantly let out an amused laugh. Baekhyun squeaked a ‘sorry’ as he was about to bolt out from the room. But, Chanyeøl is quick to grab his hand and spun him around to him, causing the human to glue his body against the taller firm chest. Baekhyun put both of his small palms to his husband's chest to push him away, but it’s useless since his grip on his waist is too strong.

“Why are you being so shy?” Chanyeøl smirked, although Baekhyun is fully aware that he is currently being teased by the alien, he can’t help but be blushed profusely by their almost non-existence gap.

“Aren’t we married?” He whispered seductively in Baekhyun's ear. 

The human closed his eyes, the air became too thick for him to breath. Baekhyun curses himself inside his head for being too weak to resist the temptation. 

The temptation to just embrace his husband and be good to him swirling inside him. But somehow, Baekhyun managed to escape from him -- his face red. 

“G-Go take a shower!” He stumbled on his words, eyes everywhere except on Chanyeøl. The alien laughed seeing the reaction. 

“You are fun to be teased at,” His husband said. 

Baekhyun didn't wait anymore, he immediately scrambled away from the room. Even after closing the door, he still could hear Chanyeøl’s laughter. Baekhyun curses on his head over how easily he can get swayed by the alien. 

-

He is not sure when he fell asleep, but after he went downstairs. Baekhyun tried to read some magazines to clear his mind off from his stupid husband and his goddamn body. Somehow it works, because Baekhyun fell asleep on the couch with the magazine falling on top of him. 

But really, he doesn’t expect to find Chanyeøl’s face close to him the next second that he woke up. Baekhyun almost yelled out of surprise however, he managed to keep his voice down after realizing that Chanyeøl is currently sleeping. 

Baekhyun also registered that he is now in bed instead of on the couch. Did Chanyeøl bring him here? He wondered. 

This is embarrassing, they were never in bed together like this. They are like a real married couple now that he thinks about it. It’s weird, although he is bashful by their closeness, he wants them to stay here like this longer. 

But, still, his empty stomach needs some attention there. After all, it’s almost dinner time and he hasn’t eaten anything yet after lunch. Baekhyun grumpily sits, then he proceeds to wake up Chanyeøl from his slumber.

Seeing how the commander stirred awake tiredly made him feel bad. Chanyeøl must be very exhausted after working for his planet non-stop. But still, he needs to eat! Or else he will fall sick and he didn’t want to get labeled as a neglected husband if their commander is ill. 

“Baby” Chanyeøl called for him. 

Baekhyun flushed upon hearing the nickname, seriously this alien really knows how to make him flustered. 

“Wake up, you need to eat” Baekhyun about to climb down from the bed but, his husband swiftly grabbed his waist and brought the small human against his chest. Causing the poor human to yelp in surprise, his delicate hands pressed against the firm chest, their faces are only inches from each other. 

Baekhyun doesn’t realize that he is drowned in the eyes of his husband. 

“Can I eat you instead?” Chanyeøl smirked. 

Upon hearing that, Baekhyun curses the latter under his breath, making his husband laugh happily. The smaller release himself from the embrace and quickly distancing himself from the alien. 

“Stop teasing me,” Baekhyun said as he opened the door. 

“I’m not” 

Baekhyun turned his gaze to Chanyeøl, about to scold him again but what he found was the commander looking at him intensely. 

His heartbeat quickened by the sudden change of mood and Baekhyun immediately bolted away from the room. Not forgetting to yell at Chanyeøl to come downstairs and eat his dinner -- a real food not him. 

-

“Baby, you know I’m not going to eat you” Chanyeøl tries to coax the human to sleep with him on the bed. 

“Yet” The alien muttered. 

“Chanyeøl!” Baekhyun glared at his husband, then turned away from looking at the shirtless alien because apparently, he is not comfortable sleeping with a piece of a shirt on. 

Chanyeøl puts both of his hands in the air, signalling that he is not going to harm the little human. He walked closer to the couch that was seated in front of their bed. Perhaps his teasing is going too far judging by how Baekhyun refused to stay close to him and even avoided him at any cost during dinner. 

He put his large palm on Baekhyun’s silky ebony hair, then he patted it. As if he is trying to console a scared puppy. Baekhyun is tense at first but eventually becomes comfortable by his patting, Chanyeøl smile seeing the reaction. 

Ah really, his husband is the cutest. 

“Come on, let’s get in bed,” Chanyeøl said softly. 

Baekhyun turned his body to his husband, Chanyeøl took this opportunity to haul the smaller into his body. Baekhyun clings his arms on Chanyeøl’s strong neck while having his husband's arms around his waist and bottom. 

Baekhyun could only stare at his husband and was mesmerized by the perfection. He couldn’t believe that this is his husband. 

This strong, handsome commander is his. 

Chanyeøl draped Baekhyun softly on the bed, not letting go of the chance to squeeze the juicy bottom of the little human. His action caused Baekhyun to whimper while tightening his grips onto Chanyeøl. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

How could Baekhyun say no when his husband asked him nicely? The little babe nodded slowly. Chanyeøl caressed his face adoringly, Baekhyun closed one of his eyes in response. His breathing is uneven when his husband leaned closer to him. 

Baekhyun soft lips against his own, his first kiss and he is glad that it is with his own husband. Their kiss is sweet and soft, it’s just lips against lips. But that’s before Chanyeøl starts to deepen the kiss, parting the cherry lips and shoving his tongue inside his mouth. 

Baekhyun mewled by the action and started to rub himself against the taller one. Alien or not, this kiss is mind-blowing, he thought. 

Chanyeøl knows how to make him feel excited, it’s obvious that his husband has a lot of experience rather than him who reserved himself just for his spouse. 

Baekhyun could feel Chanyeøl's huge bulge that was begging to be released. Although he is a virgin, he still has a lot of knowledge about sex and it makes him proud that he is the one that made his husband aroused. 

The kiss soon broke off when the air became an issue to them, they only stared at each other lovingly. A string of saliva is still connected. Chanyeøl couldn’t keep his eyes away from his beautiful husband, he already realized that Baekhyun is attractive the moment he landed his eyes on the human. But now, his husband looks more beautiful like this. 

Red lips, hairs sticking everywhere, breathless and his half-droopy eyes. Baekhyun looks so lovely beneath him that it makes him want to corrupt this beauty and make him all his. 

“Should we consummate our marriage?” Chanyeøl asked the human. Seeing how Baekhyun was blushing by his words is such a turn on. 

“Y-Yes please” His soft husband turned his gaze at him shyly. 

Good lord. 

Chanyeøl is really at the edge of his endurance, and so he gives his baby one, two kisses before nipping on his neck. Leaving hickey to make Baekhyun remember this night while his hands are busy stripping off the human away from his baby pink pyjamas. 

After he managed to have Baekhyun’s bare body on his views, his breaths seem to stop because holy fuck. Baekhyun is the prettiest human being, unblemished skin that he has, curvy body with full hips, skin as white as snow. 

Seriously, how in the world he managed to land such beauty as his spouse? 

Chanyeøl licks on his pink nub, earning him an erotic moan from the human. The moan grows louder as he takes the nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting it until Baekhyun can't control his lust anymore and cums straight to his husband's abs. 

Baekhyun cupped his face with both of his hands when he realized that he had just cum just from his nipple being played. 

“Such slutty body you have here darling” Chanyeøl chuckled darkly upon seeing the adorable reaction. 

Ah, really. He can’t wait to wreck his baby.

Chanyeøl grabbed a lube that he kept in the drawer. Making the human flushed upon seeing the material. 

“You keep it there all this time?” Baekhyun asked, surprised that he never knew about this before or even bothered to check the drawers. 

Chanyeøl opens the lid, using his two fingers to scoop a necessary amount for a virgin like his husband. 

“Yes, baby” He wants to tease his husband but stops when he sees that Baekhyun eyes are on his two fingers. He looked at them and smirked knowingly. 

“You like my tattoo?”

He talks about his middle finger that he has engraved a  _ ‘loey’ _ tattoo on it. It was just his nickname when he was a teenager and craved it during his rebellious phase. But he still loves the tattoo anyway because it reminds him of his youth. 

Baekhyun nodded shyly. 

“Good, because it will be inside you” 

“Now, spread your pretty legs for me” Despite being embarrassed with the situation, Baekhyun shyly opened his legs. Chanyeøl grabbed both of his knees and spread it wider, giving him a full view of the younger pretty bottom. 

Baekhyun can’t help but become more embarrassed when Chanyeøl only stares at his hole, he tries to cover it with his delicate hands. 

“D-Don’t stare” He stuttered; face flushed as ever. 

Chanyeøl let out a chuckle. 

“How could I not stare, baby? You’re so fucking beautiful” He grabbed both of his husband’s hands away. 

Baekhyun yelped in surprise when he felt something punctured inside him. Then he realized that it’s actually Chanyeøl preparing him to make himself comfortable. It starts with one finger before Chanyeøl eventually inserts three fingers inside him after making sure that the small human is already getting used to his fingers. 

Although it feels weird at first but somehow, Baekhyun grows to love the fullness that he feels. Watching the human finally relax both inside and outside, Chanyeøl takes out his fingers. Baekhyun unconsciously whines for being let out empty before suddenly his whine turns into a loud moan as the fingers are replaced with something much bigger. 

Baekhyun gasped, eyes wide. Too shocked to even think of anything, this is new. Everything that he feels is new, he never felt this full before until he could feel that his birth canal is opening due to the penetration. 

“C-Cha-” He called his husband shakily.

The alien shushed him as he tried to comfort the trembling human. 

“You did well, baby. So, so good to me” Chanyeøl kissed on his sweaty temple. 

“Relax a bit, okay?” He tries to make Baekhyun calmer. 

And Baekhyun listens to him, he tries to adjust to his husband's length with much difficulty as the alien cock is far bigger than he ever imagined. He is also surprised that his inside can stretch this much without being torn apart by this monstrous cock. 

Chanyeøl takes his time to wait for Baekhyun to get used to his length. It sure feels like an eternity for him but for the sake of the human, maybe he can wait that long. 

It is until Baekhyun throws his arms around him and gives permission for him to move that he carefully begins his movement. Baekhyun let out a few tears before it was kissed away by his husband. 

Everything is blurred to him; he didn’t know when he started to grow comfortable by the length and how he began to demand more. And so, he begged the alien to ruin his inside and breed him to the core. 

Of course.

Of course, Chanyeøl is more than glad to fulfill the desire. Thus, his movement becomes more and more intense, the sounds of the bed creaking, his cock going in and out with that sloppy sounds -- everything is filthier than he ever expected. 

Who would expect the great commander to lose his control to this beautiful human? 

The way Baekhyun’s womb hugging his cock is so perfect like they were made for each other. Every cry and moan from the younger made him snap his hip harder just to have Baekhyun crying for him. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know that sex could be this amazing. His inside is being messed up by his husband but for some reason he feels beyond satisfied. His eyes were blurred due to his tears, he is sensitive all over his lithe body -- Chanyeøl doesn’t show him any mercy at all. 

“Ch-Chanyeøllie be kind to me” Baekhyun managed to mutter coherent sentences before he let out a loud moan as Chanyeøl hit his womb in a great force. Causing the human to cummed right away as he couldn’t bear the sensation any longer. 

Baekhyun tries to catch his breath but his husband makes it difficult to do so as he keeps pounding into his sensitive body. Baekhyun could only whine in response as he let his husband use him like a ragged doll. 

Soon after that, Chanyeøl released his load straight to his fertile womb, causing the human to look pregnant because of the amount of cum that the alien poured inside him. His stomach is so full of his husband's seeds and he just knew that he is already pregnant tonight. 

Baekhyun passed out after that, the last thing that he heard is a word of love that his husband uttered to him.

-

Baekhyun woke up with a groan as the sunlight hit him directly on his face. Seriously, did Chanyeøl didn’t close the curtain yesterday? The smaller one tries to rub his sleep away from his eyes but realizes that his hand is touching someone else. He gasped in surprise before remembering the thing that happened last night with Chanyeøl. 

Chanyeøl is hugging him from behind, his arm draped over Baekhyun’s torso to keep him warm. Baekhyun blushed when he realized that he is also naked from head to toe, certainly thinking that his husband is in the same condition as him too. 

“Good morning, sweetheart” Chanyeøl's voice sounds rough and deeper than usual, indicating that he just woke up too. The alien kissed his neck after that and rubbed his hand all over Baekhyun’s already pregnant tummy. 

Chanyeøl chuckled when he only received silence from his husband, he made Baekhyun face him and kissed his blushing cheeks. 

“Are you still shy?” Chanyeøl wants to add after all that happened last night but thinking that it’s not a good idea to tease the little sweetheart right now. 

He smiled when Baekhyun nodded slowly and tried to listen carefully when he was about to say something. 

“Truthfully, I wonder what will happen to us after this?” Baekhyun questioned, after everything that happened last night and how Baekhyun will receive news of his pregnancy soon he wondered what their future will be. 

“We will raise our children together, exploring this world, tasting any foods that we want and obviously we will share our life together forever” 

Baekhyun blinked his eyes once and twice after hearing the words that Chanyeøl uttered. 

“Forever?” He questioned. 

“Yes, forever” Chanyeøl didn’t hesitate at all. 

The smaller blushed upon hearing the answer, his heart is thumping loudly in his chest. But, still, he needs clarification from the older. Baekhyun dreamed of a marriage that is full of love, he didn’t want a marriage just for the sake of responsibilities that will only suffocate them eventually. 

“Do you like me?” And so, he asked. 

Chanyeøl's reaction isn’t what he expected at all, the alien looks at him like he has just grown two heads. 

“Like? I am in love with you ever since we met” 

Baekhyun gaped, shocked that his husband doesn’t hesitate at all to confess his feelings to him. Completely caught him off guard. 

“O-Oh” Really, he is speechless. 

“How about you? What do you think of me?” The way his husband stares intensely at him makes Baekhyun tremble a little bit. 

The smaller contemplated his answer at first but decided to just speak in all honesty. 

“I-I don’t know, we just met but I definitely didn’t hate you” Baekhyun didn’t dare to look at him but instead his eyes caught his husband's hard chest, causing him to flush red. 

Chanyeøl hummed after hearing the answer. 

“I will make you madly in love with me then” 

Baekhyun looked at him with wide eyes but instead, he saw Chanyeøl giving him the sweetest smile he ever saw. 

And Baekhyun just melted right there. 

-

They ended up making love for the whole three days on every inch of the surface that they have in this house. Of course, the maids are excused away from the house as they didn’t want to disturb the newlywed and protect their eyes too. 

It’s not a surprise that Baekhyun is announced pregnant three weeks later. Everyone on this planet and on earth is celebrating the news as it would mark the new history on both planets. 

A hybrid baby will be born and everyone is ecstatic by the outcome. 

Although Baekhyun is a little bit scared to be the first human bearing a hybrid child, his husband never fails to comfort and tends to every ridiculous need that he has during his pregnancy. He also became very clingy and whiny during that period. 

It was shown when Baekhyun just barged into Chanyeøl’s meeting without caring about the shocked expression from everyone inside the room. He just walked towards Chanyeøl who seemed perplexed by the situation and dropped himself on his husband's lap while buried his face on Chanyeøl’s neck -- sniffling the musky and masculine scent that he suddenly missed when he was at home earlier. 

It took a while before Chanyeøl hugged his waist and brought his little human to his office. His subordinates looked away when he gave them a glare every time they tried to take a look at the beautiful human. 

Chanyeøl tried to make the pregnant baby sit on his couch but Baekhyun refused to let him go, tightening his grips on his neck. Chanyeøl doesn’t have much choice but to make himself sit on the couch and let his husband fold himself prettily on his lap. 

“Baby, what are you doing here?” 

Hearing Chanyeøl's deep and raspy voice caused the human to tremble, no words can explain how much he loves his voice. 

“I miss you, Channie” Along with five months of his pregnancy, Baekhyun has developed a new nickname for his handsome husband. 

“But we are seeing each other every day?” Chanyeøl questioned. 

“Baby wants to see you! I want to see you too!” Baekhyun grumbled, still didn’t raise his face from the older. 

But when the human finally did, Chanyeøl's heart almost dropped to the ground after seeing the pout and unshed tears on Baekhyun's droopy eyes. 

“Aren’t you happy seeing me here?” He said softly, almost devastatingly if he must say. 

“What? No, no! Of course, I love it when you are here!” Chanyeøl said almost immediately. 

“I’m sorry, okay? Let’s go home now” He added but surprised when he saw that Baekhyun was shaking his head, disagreeing with his decision. 

“You should finish your job for today, Channie” Seriously, his human husband always amazed him with his mood swings during his pregnancy. 

Chanyeøl rubbed behind his lithe back. “It’s okay baby, they can handle the rest” He tried to assure Baekhyun. 

The boy giggled before climbing down from Chanyeøl’s lap. 

“I’m fine now after seeing you! So, you should go back to work” Baekhyun smiled almost blindingly to him. Chanyeøl chuckled at this ridiculous but endearing situation. 

“Alright then, I will make sure driver Kim brought you home safely” Chanyeøl got up from the couch and about to call driver Kim when his husband suddenly embraced him from behind. 

“I love you, Chanyeøl. I really, really love you” 

Baekhyun says the words that he didn’t dare to say five months ago but of course, Chanyeøl already knows it. 

“I know, baby” He replied. 

-

To say that Baekhyun didn’t even imagine having this kind of life and marriage is understandable. This life is way better than what he ever dreamed when he was young. 

His husband is very caring and protective of him. Never fails to shower him with love and affection even though it’s already almost five years of their marriage. Although there are ups and downs during those periods, they always seek each other's forgiveness because they can’t be apart for too long. 

They are really two idiots in love. 

That’s what Baekhyun always said and Chanyeøl laughed along with it. 

He has two beautiful children that he adores. It’s a miracle that Baekhyun didn’t have any complications during his two pregnancies considering that he is bearing a child from an alien. They called him super mommy because he deserved the title after bravely going through two pregnancies without any difficulties. 

Except that was what the media saw. 

Chanyeøl, on the other hand, has quite a hard time tending to every need of his, even Baekhyun’s libido is skyrocketing during the duration but let’s not get into the details. 

His two babies are healthy hybrid children that possess special powers. If Chanyeøl can manipulate fire, one of the most feared elements on this planet. His son, Park Chanhee can control blue flames without much difficulty and blue flame users don't exist on this planet until his son is born. Meanwhile, his daughter -- their youngest, Park Kyunghee can summon dragons. A dragon summoner has already gone extinct for thousands of years until the birth of their daughter. 

Everyone called their children as a prodigy since birth due to the superior genes between Chanyeøl and Baekhyun. Although Baekhyun is always wondering how in the world he managed to give birth to these two insanely powerful children when he is just a mere human? 

They said that it’s because Chanyeøl has a powerful bloodline, to begin with, the strongest man on this planet. And when he met Baekhyun, the ordinary human from earth. 

They create masterpieces together. 

Despite the age of their children, they are incredibly strong that Chanyeøl has to lock their power for a while until they can fully control it because he is concerned that it will hurt Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun chuckled remembering how sad their children are when their daddy kept away all of their powers but nodded understandingly after he explained his reasons to them. 

“You shouldn’t do that” Baekhyun came to Chanyeøl after tucking his children to sleep. 

Chanyeøl who is reading some papers on the bed sighed after hearing the complaints again from his husband, certainly, Baekhyun is not happy too. 

“I have to, baby. They will hurt you someday if I didn’t do it” Chanyeøl talked softly while putting away his papers on the nightstand. 

“But that is their abilities. You can’t just lock it away” Baekhyun unconsciously pouted a habit that he formed every time he is unsatisfied. 

Chanyeøl looked at him seriously, causing the human to almost cower away from him. 

“Yes, I can. They understand it because they don’t want to hurt you” Chanyeøl lie Baekhyun on the bed, making him comfortable on the bed before turning the light off. 

“Don’t think too much, baby” He added before kissing Baekhyun’s cherry lips. 

And Baekhyun trusts him with all his life. 

And they perhaps have created another hybrid that night. 

-

Now if Baekhyun were given the choice to choose between living in the countryside somewhere on earth or living with a loving husband and adorable children. 

Baekhyun would choose the second choice without hesitation because that is just how much he loves his family and he wouldn’t want to trade it with anything in both worlds.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I’m so sorry if this fic literally butchered up what my prompter has requested. Thank you for reading this fic! I’m so sorry if the plot looks rushing because I swear this is nothing like what I imagined it to be. Thank you for the mods for handling this fest every year! Also, thank you for being patient with me, I really appreciate it. Anyway, hopefully everyone will have a good day. Once again, thank you for reading ^^


End file.
